Interim Apex
Interim Apex Interim Apex name (Thai: อาร์โอวี: การโจมตีกลับของราชาสุทิร่อน) ''' RoV: King Sutiron Strikes Back''' Interim Apex a multiplayer online battle arena developed and published by W3D Hub/Garena Thailand, Tencent Games and TiMi Limited Studio the PC, Mac OS X, Linux, IOS, Android, Xbox One, Xbox One X, Playstation 4, Playstation Vita and Nintendo Switch Finally Interim Apex version 2.0 been released. An added new campaigns, missions, episodes, and seasons in story mode called "Ultimate: Subspace Wars" Gameplay The game can be played as either a first-person or third-person shooter to the player's preference. The player wields multiple weapons, some of which have unique effectiveness on certain enemies, and has the ability to plant C4 charges on targets and set up beacons to launch an ion cannon beam. Weapons have both re-loadable magazines and extra ammo capacities. There are no melee weapons in the game, only a pistol with infinite ammo. The player is also able to drive and use the weapons of both GDI and Nod vehicles. Armour can be picked up to protect the player from damage. As the player plays through a mission, the in-game EVA, or Electronic Video Assistance, periodically updates with mission objectives. EVA logs and updates all objectives and their current status. Objectives consist of destruction of structures, locating bases and such like. Objectives are categorized into three categories: primary, secondary and tertiary. The completion of primary objectives are crucial for that mission's success. Secondary objectives are not required for mission completion and may not assist much in game play, but will affect the final "rank" at the end of each mission. Tertiary objectives, which are usually hidden, do not affect the final ranking at all, but may assist in game play (e.g. disabling an Obelisk of Light). Data Discs can be collected to update the mission map. Multiplayer The multiplayer element of this game takes the form of 'Command and Conquer Mode', in which players are divided into the two teams: GDI and Nod. Each team starts with its own base; team members can independently purchase vehicles and advanced character classes to destroy the enemy base and defend their own base. A match is won when one team destroys the other's base or when one team has more points than the other when the time limit expires. Damaging and destroying enemy units and structures earns points. Some servers allow the 'endgame beacon' option that causes a side to immediately win if that side's 'superweapon' beacon is successfully planted and detonated on a 'beacon pedestal' in the other side's base. Gameplay is a combination of FPS and RTS elements, since team members receive money from Tiberium harvesting and must purchase their own individual equipment. game for inspiration of Command & Conquer: Renegade, Clash Royale, Clash of Clans, Arena of Valor, Command & Conquer Rivals and Brawl Stars. History '''Interim Apex '''is game, animation and comic. In February 3, 2018 Interim Apex been created by Herbert "Delirium" George called '''Clash Royale Rebirth'''. full storyline this one been removed ''in 1.4 to newer'' In may 2018 Clash Royale The TV Series been introduced, but in game renamed to '''Clash Royale 2''' wikia been created by Vaati Forceerror. in september 2018 IA been released in game renamed to '''Interim Apex''' and in animation renamed to '''Interim Apex: The First Decade'''. late 2018 my computer been virus in Windows 7. but rebooted to Windows 10, in 2019 rebooting episodes, game, comics, and musics. in march 2019 Interim Apex been completed a Interim Apex: The First Decade. next IA animation: '''Interim Apex: Ultimate Subspace Wars''' and Interim Apex 2.0 been released. in august 2019 Interim Apex OST Volume 10 been released and completed for Interim Apex Soundtrack. In September 6, 2019 Interim Apex release in thai called (RoV: Sutiron Strikes Back). Release Windows 64-Bit, IOS, Mac OS X, Linux, Xbox One, Xbox One X, Playstation 4 February 3, 2018 Windows 32-Bit, Android, Nintendo Switch, Playstation Vita September 29, 2018 2.0 Release: May 15, 2019 Game Modes Standard Battle: A battle our main objective: destroy enemy bases. Cooperative: multiplayer campaign main objective been secured defeat all enemy forces. Sniper: play with sniper be long range and vehicle not appeared in war factories. Shotgunner: play with shotgun like sniper be short range and vehicle not appeared in war factories. Troop Only: play with barracks only. Capture to Flag: game mode like CTF capture all 3 flags game is won. Deathmatch: A battle no bases our main objective: get high score before time runs out a side get won. Interim Apex: A battle with new units and new buildings like standard battle. Story Mode: in Ultimate over 21 campaigns = chapters, over 1000 episodes and over 800 missions and 4 sagas (Legend, Unlimited, Heroes and Action) in story objective: defeat all The subspace forces. '''Game/TV Series Only.''' Story Skeletrox the God of Time and Codex the God of Book journey the through world they destroy enemy forces will been success. Sans and his forces attacking the Nod base so long ago from Interim Apex The Past. our story been begins. Current Version Release Version Windows 64-Bit, IOS, Mac OS X, Linux, Xbox One, Xbox One X, Playstation 4 2.4.3 Windows 32-Bit, Android, Nintendo Switch, Playstation Vita 1.4.2 Development Version 2.5 Beta 5 Interim Apex OST That is soundtrack download file to InterimApex\Music choose file scores1.dat from Disc 1. Tiberium Tracks, scores2.dat from Disc 2. Red Alert Tracks and scores3.dat from Disc 3. Bonus & Update Tracks moved to file Download Soundtrack ☀https://drive.google.com/open?id=1byMEJ82Y3MLGg9ly7ZsXnIa7UA5SgMUf Gallery